


Bland Marvel Headcanons

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Ang, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Television Watching, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy, Nat, Loki, and Bucky run an Avengers vine account called Stupid Things Boys Do. It has over 10,000 followers.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is secretly internet friends with two guys, belonging to a superhero group called the Space Avengers. Their names are Peter and Rocket. 

Nat has a secret friend named Gamora, a fellow assassin who turned good. They've never met.

Thor sometimes takes his good friend Drax to Asgard where they feast, drink, laugh, and talk, but never use metaphors.

Hulk like Groot.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik often comes by Stark Tower and Avengers HQ just to mess with Bucky and Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy writes fanfic about the Avengers. She ships Starbucks*.

*Starbucks = A cuter name for Stucky


	5. Chapter 5

Nat and Bucky are hipsters, but totally denying it. They go for Starbucks every week with Phil and Pepper, have Tumblr accounts, and even got matching geek frames.


	6. Chapter 6

In the lab at 3 a.m., you can hear Bruce humming "Radioactive".


	7. Chapter 7

Coulson's team watches Firefly together often. 

Skye likes Kaylee's perky attitude and tech-savvy.

Phil loves Mal and his leadership role, sassy comments, 

May even took to giving the Bus the codename 'Serenity' in honor of her favourite characters, Wash and Zoe. (This came in handy when she was forced to use an unencrypted line). 

FitzSimmons is disappointed in the lack of science and technology.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody knows and hopefully, no-one will, but for one of her language credits, May joined SciTech's Klingon and Elvish Club. (She's fluent in both.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro and Tadashi's father is Tony Stark. He died when someone stole his Iron Man suit and killed him with it, blaming him for the creation of Ultron. Tadashi built Baymax to prove to the world that robots can help mankind.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil Coulson once sleepwalked to Steve's bedroom, where he then proceeded to cuddle up to Steve, humming "The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan". Steve let him sleep there the entire night.

They've never talked about it.


End file.
